Two Days Until Midnight
by arosethatcannotbeseen
Summary: Four dangerous criminals are planning to do a serious crime which will shake Gotham to its very roots and send the GCPD on a perilous manhunt- and poor Bruce gets caught right in the middle of it. Set in early season twoish.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh doi.

This story is set early season twoish :) I'll update chapters every now and then, as I'm writing this as I go. Please tell me if you have any suggestions/criteria! I can try and work any suggestions for where y'all want this story to go. Honestly, I don't know. I have a rough draft of where it will go, but it can change if some of y'all have some good ideas :D I am definitely looking to improve my writing. Thank you so, so, so much for checking it out. That means a lot to me.

 _Chapter 1_

Thirteen-year-old boy billionaire Bruce Wayne was exhausted. He had woken up at three that morning drenched in cold sweat from nightmares, nothing new for him, but was unable to fall back asleep for some odd reason. He had a strange, heavy feeling that followed him while he put on his uniform, he ate breakfast, on the way to school, during school, and as he walked to Alfred waiting in the limo a few yards away after school. His classmates were all giggling and talking loudly as they dispersed from the school, excited for the end of the school day. Bruce winced at the noise. A splitting headache was the result of all this pointless uncomfortable feeling all day. The cold, rainy February weather wasn't exactly helping his mood either.

"Hello, Master Bruce. How was your day?" He asked, smiling.

"I've had better." Bruce grumbled.

"Alright, then, grump, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just...it's hard to explain. I've just felt kind of off and sick all day." He shrugged his backpack off and handed it to Alfred.

The butler chuckled as he took it, opened the backseat, and slung it inside. "You're a brooding teenager. I wouldn't expect anything other than some teenaged angst from you right now, sir."

Bruce frowned. "No, that's not it. It's…" He sighed and started to slide into the car.

"Hold up." Bruce stopped climbing in as Alfred went to the passenger seat and grabbed something . "I know what will make you feel better." He handed the boy a rolled up bundle of clothes. "You're going to run home today."

Bruce gave him a look. "Alfred, I'm sorry, but I really don't feel very-"

"None of that, Bruce. You wanted to train, so you're going to train. It's a six mile run and I trust you know your way back?"

Bruce nodded, his jaw clenching, and took the bundle of running clothes.

"Now, you need to stop moping about and get your head right. It's perfectly normal for a boy like yourself to get some exercise like this. Be careful, and I'll see you back home in about two hours. Aim to run the whole way. Best of luck. I know you can do it." The butler smiled warmly at the boy and climbed back into the limo, leaving Bruce looking wistfully at the car as it drove away. Usually he wouldn't mind running home, but he already felt like he was going to throw up and running for six miles probably wouldn't help.

But he could remember asking Alfred all that time ago to train him, to make him strong, and Alfred was trying, he really was. Just because he was in a stormy mood one day shouldn't mean that he took it out on Alfred and how much he was just really trying to help him. Bruce sighed. He would apologize to Alfred later.

A freezing cold wind blew in the already frosty, drizzly air and Bruce shivered. Running in this was going to be painful. He started to head back up to the school to change, when he heard a silent thump behind him, a familiar voice.

"Hey, kid."

Bruce turned around and smiled when he saw Selina, who flashed her trademark smirk at his surprised face. "Hi, Selina. What are you doing here?"

"At your school?" She crossed her arms. She was wearing a leather jacket, pants, and a turtleneck as usual, and her short, curly hair was frizzing in the cold, drizzly weather. She glanced up at the overly fancy prep school and the rich kids in expensive clothes milling around the building. "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would stop by. I haven't seen ya in awhile."

"That's very kind of you." Bruce tried not to show how pleased he was.

Selina snorted. "Don't read too much into it, kid. This isn't a proposal. I'm also curious 'cause you look like you just drank a jar of pickle juice. What's up?"

"Nothing. I've just been having a bad day and now I've got to run home." He gestured to the clothes he was about to change into.

Selina raised an eyebrow. " _Run_ _home_? As in…" She jogged in place, looking incredulously at him.

Bruce nodded sullenly.

Cat put her hands on her hips. "Why would you do that when you have a fancy limo and butler to take you everywhere?"

"I asked Alfred to train me. This is just his way of doing that. I've ran home several times before and I don't mind, but I just don't…feel it today."

"That's dumb. Whatcha training for, a marathon or something?"

"No, just to become...stronger." Bruce said hesitantly.

"Oh, _this_ nonsense again." Selina sighed. "Look, I've told you this once and I'll tell you again: that's stupid. You live in a cushy house with a butler and a billion bucks. There's no need for you to "train" this way. You basically want to be street-smart, right?"

Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, you're not gonna become street-smart by learning to box other people with big gloves and running marathons. Here, just come with me." She turned around and started walking away.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to be street-smart. My treat. I'm in a generous mood today." She kept walking, talking over her shoulder.

"Do you remember what happened last time we galloped into the streets alone? We both almost got killed multiple times." Bruce called after her.

"That was different. And to be street-smart here, you've got to learn how to avoid being killed multiple times. That was good practice. Look, are you coming or not?" She turned around and crossed her arms.

Bruce sighed. He knew, _knew_ that this was a bad idea. He would be in danger with Selina on the streets just like before, but how could he refuse? Cat barely gave him this much attention, and he was dying to stop being a soft rich boy who couldn't defend himself from anyone or anything.

"Coming." He replied, g She smirked again and started jogging down the street. Bruce took in a deep breath and followed her, trying not to think of how angry Alfred would be if he saw him now.

Jim Gordon sighed as he deeply inhaled the bitter smell of his coffee. He liked it black, the most bitter taste possible. Lee always joked that he liked it as dark as his soul. He smiled as he thought of her sarcastic comment.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Having fun creepily smiling at your joe?" Harvey Bullock walked over to the desk he shared with Jim, put on his glasses, and sat in his swivel chair across from him.

"Stop shouting, I have a headache. " Jim said grouchily, laying his head sideways on the desk.

"Hangover." Harvey nodded knowledgeably. "Man, how late did you stay up? This is the first time you've ever been late for work."

"Late enough. I don't know what happened. I don't usually stay up very late, especially at bars, but one drink led to another and…"

"Story of my life." Harvey chuckled. "Honestly, I wouldn't expect a straight arrow like yourself to do that. Not really your style."

"Me either. This case has just been driving me over the edge."

"Brother, you have no idea. Everyone has been losing their minds. These threats have been driving me insane. This guy's way too good."

"There has to be some clue-some way we can find out how they've been getting inside the mayoral office, one of the best protected places in the city, multiple times and leave huge messages on the walls without a trace left behind."

"Four threats in four days. I wonder what he'll leave today."

"I don't know, but we'll be waiting this time." Jim said, his eyes gleaming with rage. "You and I are going to wait for him to show up this time and catch him in the act, and the city will be back at rest."

"Sounds good, Jim. I'm just as eager to catch this guy as -"

"You won't believe it." Commissioner Essen's voice suddenly cut through their discussion as she dropped a newspaper on their desk.

Harvey looked at Jim, picked the newspaper up, and read the headline aloud incredulously. "'Midnight' leaves cryptic threats in mayor's office once again-when will police apprehend and bring an end to this madness?" He angrily slapped it down again on the table. "Midnight. Cut nickname. Left behind the same message?"

Essen nodded wearily. "Yes. Except now it's _two_ days 'till midnight."

"What does that even mean? Midnight?" Jim said, exasperated. " _What's_ coming in two days? Does that mean it's coming tomorrow?"

"I bet Nygma's been getting a kick out of this one. This is like a gigantic riddle." Essen commented, crossing her arms.

"No kidding. We should ask him if he's figured it out yet. Wouldn't be surprised. But what really gets to me." He said, getting louder. "Is that they act like it's _our_ fault that some crazy guy has been sending threatening, creepy-ass messages to Mayor James!"

"Well, it kind of is. We should have gotten him already. Commissioner, Harvey and I are planning to stake the guy out tonight. Maybe we'll finally catch him. After all, whatever this guy's planning is happening tomorrow. We're losing time." Jim said to Harvey, sipping his scorching hot coffee and grimacing.

Commissioner Essen pursed her lips. She had obvious circles under eyes and her skin looked duller than usual. "Alright. But I'm giving you two a break on this until tonight. You deserve it. The whole department's tearing their hair out about this, especially you two."

"Wait, no, we can use today to-" Jim tried to interrupt.

"I won't hear another word. You two are getting a break. There must be some other crime for you to check out. This is _Gotham_ , after all." Commissioner Essen walked away, leaving Jim furious.

"We need all the time we can get for this case! She can't just not allow us to-"

"Actually," Harvey stood up. "She can. I'm with her. After three days of this case with nothing but dead ends and an angry press and city, I'm ready for a little vacation."

"Well, I'm not! I'm determined to find out just who the hell-"

"Hey. I have a new case for you two. Essen told me to give it to you." Detective Pinkney walked up and interrupted their conversation. Jim watched him as he handed a manila folder to Harvey. "Two guys escaped from the downtown prison. First in Gotham history for thirty years."

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Thirty. Impressive."

Harvey grinned blandly at Pinkney. "Thanks, Pinkney. Great vacation."

"I wish I could work on that case. Sick of the Midnight one." Pinkney walked away, leaving Jim and Harvey to take a look at the case.

"Looks interesting." Jim commented.

"I thought you wanted to keep working on the mayor case." Harvey chuckled as he grabbed his blazer and started walking out the door.

Jim gave him a look as he followed Harvey out of the building. "We headed to the prison sight?"

"Yup." Jim and Harvey walked to the doors and left the GCPD building.


End file.
